


The Snared Rabbit

by Kale1281



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sniper, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Medic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale1281/pseuds/Kale1281
Summary: Sniper's been told not to mess with the stuff in Medic's office. When he disobeys yet again, Medic tries a new way of getting the message through. A...more forceful way.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Snared Rabbit

Sniper woke up strapped to an examination table. He tried to get up, but found he could only lift his head. All four of his limbs had been strapped down. 

“Hello, my sweet.”

From where he was lying down, Sniper couldn’t see the speaker. But he would recognize that voice anywhere. “Oh, hiya Med. Why am I tied up?”

“It's a funny story. I vas rearranging my cupboard vhen I noticed something was missing. Do you know vhat it vas?”

_ Shit _ . “Ah. Yea. Sorry, but you know-”

“I don’t care how ‘excellent’ my scalpels are at skinning rabbits, zhey are  _ medical _ tools! Zhey are _ not _ to be used by a dirty bushman.”

“Look, I’m sorry. What say I get you some rabbit stew, and we can-”

“Nien. ‘Sorry’ is not going to cut it zhis time. No, today I vill try a different method.” Sniper and the table was being raised up. Not quite all the way vertical, but at least he could look at Medic. And Medic could look at him.

“Zhat’s better. Now…” Medic stroked one of Snipers bound arms. The small hairs lifted as Sniper involuntarily shivered. “Vhat to do vith you…”

Strapped to his operating table, there were only two ways this was heading, and Sniper desperately hoped it wasn’t invasive exploratory surgery. “With me?” Sniper opting for a huskier tone, instead of one of fear. Medic touching him, while he was bound...was exciting. Another small shiver took his body as Medics fingers travelled down his chest. Seems he had judged Medic’s intent correctly. 

“You’re shivering. Are you scared?” Medic’s voice had gone smooth and powerful. A predator that had his prey bound and trussed. The imbalance of power sent a thrill of pleasure through Sniper, making his head dizzy. 

His voice came in a wanting pant. “I’m whatever you want me to be.”

“Zhat’s vhat I like to hear.” Medic purred. He must have touched something on the control board, because the next thing Sniper knew was that his arms were over his head, still bound. 

Medic critically examined his trembling chest. He tutted. “Vell, zhis won’t do. You still have your clothes on. Vould you like zhem off?”

Sniper nodded, blush rising to his cheeks.

Fingers dug into his pecs. “I want to hear you _ say _ it.” The pressure increased, the pain causing Sniper to gasp out. 

“Yes.” He moaned. His pants were tight, too tight. “Yes. Please. Take them off, take them all off.”

Cold air rushed him, causing his body to buck involuntarily. Medic had  _ ripped  _ through his shirt. With his bare hands. The action made Sniper swoon. Blood rushed to his head...and to other parts. His pants were digging into his hips. They needed to come _off_.

“Med…” Sniper didn’t realize his eyes were closed. He opened them, staring into the wide monster in front of him. The wolf, who was going to devour _ him, _ a tiny rabbit.  _ God, skin me. Skin me like an animal.  _ The thought alone drove another moan from him. 

Medic was holding one of his nipples. Before Sniper could say anything, he twisted it. Pain, sweet pain, flowed from Medic’s hands. Sniper’s hips buckled again. The pressure was unbearable.

“Speak up, my sweet. Zhere is something you vant. _ Beg  _ for it.”

“My...pants.” It was awfully unfair. Medic’s cock was free, and growing quite large, while Sniper’s was stuck.

“Ooh, getting a bit tight, aren't ve?” Medic rubbed Sniper’s inner thighs and Sniper bucked so hard he would have flown off the restraints had he not been strapped in.

“Easy. Easy now. Not until  _ I  _ say so.”

“Please.” Snipers moan was sickly sweet, begging and filled with lust. The humiliation for asking was just worsening the tightness.

Medic kissed Sniper in response. Tongues entwined, and then Medic bite down, hard, on Sniper's lip. Blood spurted out, and Sniper cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

“You're mine.” Medic whispered in his ear. He gripped a clump of Snipers hair and yanked his head back, stretching Sniper’s throat to the fullest. As Medic ran his tongue down the outside of his throat, Sniper shook with spasms and moans. 

“Please.” He gasped again. His hands scrabbled, trying to do it himself, but he was bound. He could do nothing but take it. He was nothing but Medic’s plaything. And the thought of his helplessness made him so horny he could hardly  _ breathe _ .

Medic pulled on his hair harder, biting and kissing Snipers neck. Marking him as  _ his. _ “Say it.” He demanded, moaning a bit himself. “Say zhat you’re mine.”

“I’m yours. I’m yours, I’m your, your toy~!” Sniper broke off with a relayed shudder as finally, his pants were peeled down. 

“Aha, look how  _ big _ you've gotten. Eager to please, aren't you?” Medic took Sniper's dick, and licked the tip slowly. It shuddered in warning. “Aw, so close already? You vould  _ dare _ cum before me?”

“No-o-o! No, I, ah!”

Sniper’s legs were being mechanically spread. Medic stroked his tongue down his inner thigh as it moved. God, he loved being licked all over. Medic was claiming him, tasting him. His moans were beginning to calm down as Medic took the attention away from his dick. Making sure he lasted. He was such a filthy whore, for wanting to cum so early. 

A sharp pain focused him. Medic grinned cheekily up at him, teeth holding a bit of his leg in them. Letting him go, Medic smirked in approval. “Quite a lovely view down here. Now, vhat if I…” And he was sucking and licking his balls, and the base of his cock. The tender area sent Sniper’s moans into overdrive. Then came the fingers. Medic had been steadily beating himself off throughout the process, so he took some of the pre-cum mixed with spit and began to prep Sniper. 

“How’s zhat?”

Sniper shook his head. His voice could only be described as mewling. “Not enough. You're too big, it’ll hurt.”

“You _ vant  _ it to hurt, don’t you zhough? You dirty little  _ masochist _ .” With a thrust and pop, Medic was in Sniper. With each following thrust he went deeper, and Sniper cried out more in pain and ecstasy. 

“You know vhy I’m doing this, right?” Medic grunted, slamming himself into Sniper. 

Sniper stiffened with pleasure, moaning embarrassingly loud. 

“You've been naughty, haven't- you-!” 

More mewling. “Yes, yes, I’m such a bad, ba-dd-d, oh  _ God! _ Bad boy!”

“Bad boy’s need punishment, don’t zhey?” Medic tried to shift his position, but Sniper was so slick with sweat he almost lost his iron grip.  _ “Don’t zhey?” _

“Yes! Oh, god yes!”

“Vill you ever touch my stuff again?”

“ _ No _ -” Sniper’s reply was cut short as he finally came. His taunt body relaxed, the only thing holding him up being his restraints and Medic’s cock. Medic took that time to cum as well, filling Snipers insides with warm gooeyness. 

“Good.” Medic panted. He was covered with sweat as well. “Good boy.”

Snipers only reply was a stifled moan as Medic slid out of him. He felt himself and the table be lowered to 180 degrees again, and the restraints popped open. Sniper’s wrists and ankles were raw and bleeding, but Sniper had never felt so happy. He was branded by Medic, full of Medic, and most importantly, Medic’s. He sat up, contently watching Medic wipe himself down. 

Catching his eye, Medic smiled. “Are you ok?” His voice was always so soft afterwards. Always hesitant, but careful to check that he hadn’t gone too far. 

Sniper grinned tiredly. “Of course. Don’t worry Med, that was great.”

Medic sighed, stretching. “Wunderbar. I had a good time as well. Clean yourself up, and zhen we can go see vhat's for dinner.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and Sniper?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m serious. Don’t touch my fucking shit.”

“Yea, yea, I know. I won’t.”  _ Although _ … Sniper mused, watching Medic go into his shower.  _ If I did, the punishment _ ...It was almost too tempting. Almost like Med  _ wanted _ him too. 

He  _ was _ a naughty little boy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my...third time writing smut, so if I've made any glaring errors, please let me know! Thank you for reading~
> 
> Fun fact, this was going to go in a 30k+ word fic I'm working on, but its ended up too sudden and kinky so I scrapped it. I didn't want to completely abandon it though, so I edited it a bit and made an entirely new Ao3 account to post it,, so it couldn't be traced back to me mahaha


End file.
